fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkstorm360 the neko/The Darkstorm chronicals
Alrighty so this is a novel I'll be working on. Of course its quite a bit different from the RPs we have and its been edited alot but here it is. Hello there Reader. My name is Darkstorm but people call me Dark. I am part of the Darkstorm legacy and I'm the 360th. I've had a messed up childhood. First let me explain my life and my history. First of all. Who am I? I am a Zodian. We are a species who look exactly like Time lords. In case you're a human Time lords look like you but Time lords were first so, No, they don't look human, you look TIme lord. They were first. Oh yes, I'm not a Zodian completely. I'm actually a half diamond gem (A bit more diamond gem however) So I can fuse with gems too. Unfortunately I can't access the powers from my gem but I do know that I can summon my sword Storm Master from it. Now I love waffles a lot and I love almost all food. Ok what else? I feel that I'm forgetting something and I want to explain myself before I get caught up in telling a long story...hold on a second please, nah it’ll be fine I’ll explain more as I go into the story. (maybe) So now, time to explain, but know this, I'm not a full on hero. I'm a bit of a villain but I try to be a good guy and I still feel I need to make up for all I’ve done. My mom was the 359th Darkstorm and obviously she gave birth to me. I never knew her but I do know I was raised in an asylum. I was there for 6 years and it drove me INSANE. Luckily someone there escaped. Her name was Alice. She was really nice and very emotional and laughed at just about everything. Unfortunately that changed soon. You see I ran away to a family...I never knew my mom at the time. All I knew is that I was raised at that asylum. Now that family adopted me cause they found me but then I had to go an asylum for a while or escape it luckily Alice already did that. I followed her into the woods and you know, I was crazy, I was insane. I was going to kill her. She was, after all, 3 years younger than me. An easy target. I waited for her to fall asleep but when she fell asleep I felt guilty and I felt a connection to her. I was so mad at myself for thinking that I could ever hurt her. Now I kind of wish I hadn’t met her. We went to my family and I forged my moms signature to adopt her to our family, she became my sister. I was severely punished seeing as my mom was Krystal cipher. I was raised in a family of ciphers and Bill Cipher was my uncle. I thought they were my real family but in reality they really weren’t. It was another lie in my life. So my “mom”, Krystal Cipher was trying to turn me into a cipher and she kept on messing with my head and I'm ashamed to say that...well, I took it out on Alice. She was my own sister and because Krystal was messing with my head I tortured Alice and isolated her from the world. I’ll probably never forgive myself. It got worse when Krystal was forcing me to kill and haunted my dreams to make my mind stronger and would torture me when I did something bad. NEVER MAKE CONTACT WITH A CIPHER. One day I had enough, it was just too much for me...way too much and I couldn’t stand another millisecond. So let's go back a bit earlier. I once ran away to Gallifrey and I met the Doctor. I was banished from Gallifrey because I wasn’t a Gallifreyan, The Doctor gave me a type 42 TARDIS as a goodbye gift. (Of course the TARDIS was stolen! The doctor was a time teen! He didn’t have money to pay for the TARDIS.) So I kidnapped Alice and we flew to Earth, but the TARDIS had a problem so we were stuck on Earth. We got into a big fight and things went downhill fast so thats how I arrived to Earth. ' ' CHAPTER 2 To be continued in next blog Category:Blog posts